Blue Ridge High
by EspiAmy98
Summary: Sonic and friends go to High School. Pairings are Espio & Amy, Silver & Blaze, and Shadow & Cream. More will be added later. Please, be considerate, no flames  currently being revised and edited
1. Ch1 Welcome to Blue Ridge

**..::*~Welcome To Blue Ridge~*::..**

"Amy, WAKE UP!" A light purple hedgehog shouted.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Amy yelled lying in bed.

"Well you have to! Do you_ want_ to be working on them streets!" her mom shouted.

"Bite me bitch!" Amy screamed.

"Oh hell no! Get your ass out of bed! I ain't playing with you! Get up!" her mom snapped. "Bitch, you don't know me!"

"You wanna play bitch!" Amy said jumping out of bed "Let's play bitch!"

"Care to rephrase that?" her mom said picking up a curling iron.

"No I don't bitch!" Amy responded.

"Ok then, walk to school!" she shouted as she started curling her hair.

"Oh my god! You can't be serious!" Amy shot back.

"As a heart-attack!" Amy's mom shouted spraying her hair with hairspray.

"Start walking!"

"Ugh!" Amy shouted as she stormed out.

***Amy arrives at school (finally)***

"I can't believe her!" Amy grumbeled to herself

"Hello Amy!" A high pitched voice said.

"Oh, hey Cream," Amy replied. "What are you doing in high school?"

"Oh, well Tails was tutoring me so I skipped a few grades with him" Cream explained.

"Oh, well that's great, how was your summer break?" Amy asked as they began to walk to their classes.

"Well, Shadow took me for a ride on his motorcycle," Cream said.

"That was your _entire_ summer?" Amy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, no but it was one of the highlights," Cream said dreamily.

"Wait a minute! You like him don't you!" Amy exclaimed.

"Do not!" Cream shouted.

"Cream likes Shadow! Cream likes Shadow!" Amy teased. "Cream and Shadow sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Amy stop!" Cream shouted hiding her face.

"Aww! Don't be ashamed I think it's cute!" Amy exclaimed as she stopped in front of her class.

"Just please don't tell anyone!" Cream said worriedly.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" Amy said crossing her heart.

"Thank-you, Amy," Cream said as she hugged her before running off to her first class.

**Finally! my first chapter re-written! i feel SO much better only got 2 mor 2 go!**


	2. Ch2 Classroom Distractions

**..::*~Classroom Distractions~*::.. **

"Everyone grab a seat, I am Mrs. Prower and I will be your history teacher this year, but don't worry I'll try to make this class as fun as possible this year!" A large yellow fox said.

"Humph liar," Rouge said putting on headphones and covering them with a hoodie.

"What do those headphones go to?" Amy asked.

"This," Rouge said pulling up her sleeve revealing a white MP3 player.

"You don't get caught!" Amy said surprised.

"Yeah right! Everyone here has some form of entertainment, see Blaze, Silv, Wave, Jet, and Shads are all texting, Knux has a Gameboy, and Me, Sonic, and Cream have iPods," Rouge explained.

"But what about Tails?" Amy asked.

"Ha!" Rouge laughed, "Tailsy _made_ the lesson!"

"Wow I knew he was smart but DAANNG!" Amy exclaimed

"..and that is why china is the largest populated country in the world, any questions?" Mrs. Prower asked, no one raised their hands, "this is why I love this class you always understand everything!"

"Oh no she didn't," Blaze texted.

"Oh yes she did!" Wave texted back.

"Oh _NO_ she didn't!" Blaze texted back.

"If u girls r gonna argue take us out of ur messaging crcle," Silver texted to both of them.

"Y dont u just trn ur fone off?" Blaze argued. "Silv u free tonight?" Blaze asked in text.

"Yea, y?" Silver asked.

"Icecream at my place!" Blaze answered.

"Ooh can we com?" Jet texted her.

"NO! Just silv," Blaze responded.

**I had to edit that last part mah friend on the bus didnt approve Lolz!**


	3. Ch3 Drama Act:1 Scene:1

**..::*~Drama Act:1 Scene:1~*::.. **

**Ch. 3 I wonder what will happen... no really i'm making this up as i type!**

**Note: All "Drama" chapters will be written in play format (had to get creative!)**

(Light come on in a drama class Knuckles enters)

Blaze: What are _you_ doing here?

Knuckles: (stands in front of class) The drama teacher broke her leg and she is currently in the hospital.

Blaze: That doesn't answer my question, I want to know why the hell your here.

Knuckles: (proudly) She's going to be out for a while so I get to teach the class! (smiles)

Rouge: _You _teaching _drama _class?

Amy: Oh, I get it! It's an early April Fool's prank!

Knuckles: No Amy it's not a prank. (chuckles) Now this year we will be performing _Romeo and Juliet._

Rouge: I'd like to see you direct that play.

Amy: (sarcastically) Yeah I bet it will be _very_ good!

Knuckles: Laugh it up fuzzball!

Blaze: (Angry) Who are you calling "Fuzzball!"

Knuckles: Amy.

Blaze: Oh, nevermind then.

Knuckles: (hands out copies of the play) Now, I want each of you to study these for the next week.

Amy: (flips through her copy) I don't remember _Romeo and Juliet_ having aliens in it.

Knuckles: Yeah the original was just really boring so I tweaked it a bit.

Rouge:"a bit?" Since when does Romeo speak russian?

Blaze: (sighs) Knuckles, I think it's nice they hire people like you.

Knuckles: And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?

Blaze: (smiles) Oh, nothing, nothing at all.

(bell rings)

Knuckles: I will see you tomorrow, tonight I want you to memorize Scene: 1 you will perform it in front of the class tomorrow.

Rouge: (gives an inappropriate hand gesture to Knuckles as she walks out the door)

**Chapter 3 complete! I will have a poll on my profile about this chapter please answer after you review, thnx!**


End file.
